WereInu
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if Inuyasha became a werewolf? Well, here's what I think would happen if Inuyasha became a werewolf.
1. The Bite

_Inuyasha and Kagome fought this strange demon for what seemed like hours. It wouldn't stay down. It would keep coming back on it's feet. Kagome, his friend and secret love. Her long black hair was pulled back due to the wind pushing it in her face. He had trouble trying to think on the battle at hand. Sango and Miroku, his other good friends were gone to another village for the week to fight off a demon. Kagome shot an arrow, hoping to get the demon off course of the village._

_It worked. But it went to attack her now. Inuyasha charged at the demon. His sword couldn't or wouldn't transform for some reason. It had to be the presents of the demon that's here. It's sealing off the transformation of his father's fang. He jumped on the demon's back, dug his claws into the skin. The demon, growled and tried to throw Inuyasha off. But it was a failed attempt. Inuyasha called for Kagome to run. But she wouldn't. She kept firing arrows at the demon. Hoping to purify it. The only thing it would do to Inuyasha was turn him human. So it shouldn't kill him._

_Inuyasha screamed out "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" And slashed at the demon._

_It howled in pain as it finally threw Inuyasha off. Inuyasha landed on his feet with his grace and a smirk on his face. His long silver hair blew in the wind. The sleeves of his robe of the fire rat too, blew in the wind. He growled deadly. Trying to draw it's attention to him. There was one thing on his mind though. _'Why does this thing look like a wolf... But doesn't bare the scent of one?'_Inuyasha shook his head. There was no time to be thinking on that now._

_Charging again with his claws, he screamed out "Blades of Blood!"_

_The demon hissed in pain. And charged at Inuyasha with a great speed. Inuyasha, didn't know that this kind of speed was possible. It was even faster then Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha managed to jump in the tree. To hide, which was something he hated to do. He had to think of a plan to destroy this thing and fast. But this thing was just too fast damn it! Inuyasha growled low, but sadly, the wolf-like-demon heard it. And charged at the tree he was hiding in._

_Inuyasha jumped from his perch and started to run. "Kagome! Get out of here! It isn't safe here for you!" He screamed._

_Kagome shook her head saying "I won't leave you alone Inuyasha! This is our fight!"_

_Inuyasha sighed. Kagome was more stubborn then himself sometimes. That's one of the reason's why he loves her. But, felt like he could never have her. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he had to focus on the fight at hand. But, then he heard Kagome scream. The demon was going after her. "NO!" Screamed Inuyasha. He ran toward her at a speed he never did before. As soon as he ran to her, he picked her up, only to get grabbed by his arm. By the demon's fangs. After that, everything was a blur for Inuyasha._

Kagome had been taking care of Inuyasha for at least three days now. He had passed out after the battle. After that strange bite from that strange demon... He kept fighting. No matter how much pain he was in. He still fought. The demon though, it ran away. Inuyasha ended up fainting right after that. And hadn't woken up since. And, Kagome was starting to get worried about him. It wasn't normal for him to be out cold this long from an attack.

He had suffered far worse then a bite from a demon and was alright. But this time... He wasn't. He would panic in his sleep. Get high fevers, cold sweat. Clammy skin. Kagome placed her hand on his forehead, hoping to calm his nerves. His head turned to the side, moaning in pain. Was the demon venomous? No, that couldn't be right. Inuyasha can't get poisoned easily. That just isn't possible for him. Kagome leaned close whispering "it's going to be okay Inuyasha. You'll be alright. I'm here."

Inuyasha grunted "Ka... go... me..."

Kagome held his hand saying "that's right Inuyasha. I'm here. I won't leave you..."

His only responds was another moan of pain.

Kagome looked at his shoulder and saw that the wound still hadn't healed yet. He's half demon and yet, the wound hadn't healed. Was this normal? No... He always healed. Kagome sighed and laid her head next to his. She didn't want to leave him. He just... He looks so vulnerable... She's never seen that look on him before, and it frightened her. Kagome looked at his face once more, to see his eyes slowly open. Kagome sat up straight and whispered "Inuyasha?"

He blinked his golden eyes only start screaming in pain. Trying to grip his wounded shoulder. Kagome grabbed his arm saying "you have to lie still! You have to heal Inuyasha! Please! Stop this!"

Inuyasha then grabbed her arm. Digging his claws in her skin. Kagome flinched in pain. She whispered "please Inuyasha, calm down..." His hand went limp as it fell back to his side. He went back to sleep. Kagome ignored the pain that she was in. She wanted him to wake up. But that now... Seemed like it would take forever. Kagome sighed and went to sleep. There was no telling how long it would take for Inuyasha to wake up from this.

* * *

Inuyasha grunted once more. Slowly, his eyes opened and he looked around the room. His eyes roamed, trying to think on where he could be at. THen, his eyes fell on Kagome. She had fallen asleep, lying her head next to his, and holding his hand. Maybe she didn't expect him to wake up when she was asleep. He couldn't help but smile. To him, it was cute seeing her like this. Then, he frowned thinking _'did she stay with me the whole time? And... how long was I out?'_

Grunting again, he looked at his shoulder. It had a huge bandage on it. Kagome must have tended to the wound after he was brought here. But, what happened to the demon? He doesn't remember... All he remembered was the pain of being bit... Then nothing... He just blacked out... Inuyasha shook his head. Maybe he should wake up Kagome. She should know what happened. Looking at her again, he rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand whispering "Kagome...? Kagome... I need you to wake up..."

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha. She couldn't believe it. He was awake! Kagome shot up saying "oh Inuyasha! Your okay!"

Inuyasha sat up saying "you worry to much. Anyway, how long was I out for?"

"Hm... A week." Calmly said Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he quickly sat up. But gripped his shoulder in pain. A loud hiss escaped his clenched teeth. Kagome placed her hand on one arm and the other on his none wounded shoulder as she said "calm down Inuyasha. Every thing's been quite. Every thing's okay."

He just stared at her. Giving a calm sigh, Inuyasha calmly said "alright... But, why does my shoulder still hurt after a week?!" Kagome just shrugged. She didn't have an answer. He guessed that he shouldn't expect her to have an answer when they both just fought a demon that they know nothing about. Inuyasha looked at the ceiling, he had to think about this for a moment. Okay... He's been out for a week... So that means that he also slept through his human night... No that was last week... So... tonight is the full moon...

A chill ran up Inuyasha's spine. Why is he afraid of tonight? It isn't like he's going to turn into a monster. That just isn't possible. He can't turn into an unknown monster. That just isn't possible. But... the feeling that was creeping up his spine... He knows it's a bad feeling... But what? What is this feeling and what does it mean?

* * *

Inuyasha was changed back into his clothing. When he sat up he noticed that he was only wearing his hakama's. Kagome told him that he would get terrible fever's and cause of that she had to take off the shirt that he was wearing and only gave him a blanket in case he got cold. He had to admit... Getting cared for is a nice change... He hadn't felt anything like that in a long time. Not since his mother was alive. Inuyasha shook the feeling and left the hut. Sango and Miroku should be returning soon. But he couldn't help but shake that one feeling that kept bothering him.

Kagome was taking a nice run around the village. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She was trying not to suffocate him with her worrying. He didn't mind her worrying over him once in a while, but he did like space. Once in a while anyway. Inuyasha looked around and noticed that it was getting dark out. He just shrugged off that feeling for not. Looking at the sky, he saw something. It was a two tailed figure and right away, he knew that it was Kirara.

Sango and Miroku were coming back. Once Kirara landed, a couple got off of her. A woman with long brown hair and matching brown eyes wearing a pink and green kimono. She had a huge boomerang on her back. The male, he had blue eyes and short black hair pulled back into a small pony tail wearing purple and black monk robes. Holding a gold staff in one hand and had a cloth over his right hand. Golding earrings almost covered his ears. Inuyasha walked over to them and said "hey, how'd the demon hunt go?"

"It was a Weredemon." Calmly said Sango.

Inuyasha blinked in confusion. He's never heard of them. Wonder why. He calmly asked "what's that?"

"Well, not much is known about them since they were said to be well... Dead. But it seems that they're starting to come up again." Calmly said Sango.

Miroku nodded as he said "I heard something like that from my training. I heard that people should never let them bite you. Or something bad happens. We're not sure why though. The last one was known to be alive over 50 years ago."

Inuyasha's skin went pale for a moment. He calmly asked "wh-what does it look like?"

Miroku calmly said "uh... Let's see... It's a few feet taller then you... Covered in fur and it looked almost like a wolf. But it stood on two feet almost like a wolf demon... But this didn't look like one of Kouga's wolves. Why? Did one attack here?"

"Y-Y-Y-eah..." Inuyasha said, his skin getting paler.

Inuyasha didn't look so well. A Weredemon? That's what bit him last week... But, nothing happened yet. He was knocked out and everything was alright. Well, besides that Kagome's blood was on his claws but she had told him that it only happened because he was freaking out from the bite and he was still out... At least his mind was. He had to find a way to make sure that nothing does happen to him. Wait, it would only happen to humans right? Not half-humans.

"Does it only effect humans? The bite?" Asked Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango both shook their heads. Sango calmly said "no, it also effects demons too. Why? Did something happen while we were gone?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No?"

Miroku hit Inuyasha with his staff saying "you were bit weren't you... Did anything happen?"

"No. I'm fine. The wound is starting to go away... Nothing happened while I was asleep. Kagome made sure of that. She said I was asleep for a full week and nothing happened. Maybe it doesn't bother half-demons..." Inuyasha whispered.

Miroku shook his head as he said "we can't be sure Inuyasha. No half-demon was ever bitten before. Did you get any weird feeling at all?"

Inuyasha nodded. Telling them about the chill he had about tonight. But he wasn't sure if it meant anything about him or something else. He couldn't be sure... Not until it was too late... But, he had to know if something did happen, if there was a way to stop it for good... He doesn't want to hurt anyone... Not again anyway.

"The only way to stop transformations from a Weredemon is to kill the beast that bit you, or to kill the real one." Miroku calmly explained.

Inuyasha nodded. That was the best thing he had. Sighing, he had to make sure that Kagome never finds out. Looking at Sango and Miroku, he told them to never. NEVER tell Kagome. No matter what. To never tell her. He didn't want her to be afraid. He couldn't bear it if she were frightened of him. There was nothing that could be done about it at the moment. At least, not now... Inuyasha looked at the sky. The moon was full... Then, his eyes widened.

Pain was starting to shoot through him. He hunched forward. Inuyasha hissed out "I'll be in the forest... Don't let Kagome go in there got that!?" Then, before he could get an answer from them, he was gone. And he wouldn't come back till morning. Not if he had anything to do about it.


	2. Wolf's First Apperence

Kagome sighed. She couldn't help but notice a few things weird about Inuyasha. Last month, the month he was wounded. He had disappeared. But Kikyo's soul collectors weren't in sight. But that wasn't the only strange thing that was wrong with him. It was his appearance as well. Sure, he still looked like Inuyasha. But he was now taller. Kagome, who was only up to his nose or eyes at least, was now lower then his shoulder. And, he was even more bulky. Enough so, that she could see it through his kimono. (lol, that rhymed)

She stared at him from the corner of her eye. Getting the feeling that he was hiding something. And, that everyone was hiding something from her. But what? What could they be hiding from her. She didn't understand any of this. Not at all. But for the past few weeks, Inuyasha seemed to be jumpy. Always asking if the full moon had come and gone yet. But she didn't understand why he would be so concerned about the full moon, when he loses his powers on the new moon. Just what was with him? All of this, it was starting to make Kagome worry about him.

Well, could you really blame her for being so worried about him. He had been acting so weird. And that wasn't normal for him. But there was something odd. The one night on the full moon. She could have sworn that she heard a wolf's howl. That isn't right though. Sure, she knew that wolves liked to howl. But there was one problem. Shippou, Kirara and Inuyasha didn't smell any kind of wolves at all.

There was this one story that she had always heard from her father, before he had passed away. What was it? What was that story? Something about a demon... a demon that could change anything it bit into something... But what could it have been? Letting out a sigh, Kagome decided to let it go for now. And to think more about it later. But at the moment, there was no point in trying to worry... Right?

* * *

_'I can feel it burning...' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Ever since he had woken up this morning. His body, the place he was bitten mostly, was burning. As the day went on, his body was slowly starting to burn. Almost as if the bite had a mind of it's own. Working it's way through his blood. To his brain. There was no way of knowing if he could remain himself while he was that beast. Sure, Kagome didn't know about it. But at some point, she will find out... But... He hopes that she never does. It's something that she should never know of. Him, turning into a monster. That was the last thing that he ever wanted to do.

Inuyasha can almost hear Kagome screams of terror. Could almost see her trying to run away from him as he attacked her. And, he could see himself holding her dead, cold body in his arms. That could almost bring tears to his eyes. But he didn't let them fall. He had to be strong. To make sure that Kagome never finds out. That was something that he just couldn't let happen. He couldn't. Just couldn't.

Inuyasha could faintly feel Kagome staring at him. He couldn't help but look up. Her eyes were filled with concern. They also asked _"are you okay?"_He couldn't help but smile a bit. Trying to tell her that he's okay. That he'll be okay. That was all he could do for her. But then he felt the burning increase. Causing him to grunt in pain. He could hear Kagome's footsteps, she was running to him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Kagome asked him as soon as she reached him.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha groaned out.

Kagome shook her head saying "no your not. We'll stay here for the night. You should go lie down." He was about to tell her that he was fine. But the look on her face. That was enough to stop him. She was really worried about him. She looked scared. Letting out a sigh, he nodded and was about to walk away till Kagome said "wait!"

Turning around, he stared at her hands. She had gotten her sleeping bag? What was she going to do with that? He was about to ask till she handed it to him. Smiling she said "you can use it tonight. I have a spare." Before Inuyasha could say anything, she took off to help Sango and Miroku set up camp for the night. Inuyasha knew that there was no point in arguing with her. At least, if it got too bad for him to handle, then he would leave the camp for the night and return in the morning.

That was the only option he had left. There was no way, absolutely no freaking way that he was going to let Kagome know about this. No way in hell.

* * *

"Sango, think we should tell Kagome about what's happening to Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku.

Sango shook her head saying "no. We can't. We did promise Inuyasha that we wouldn't tell her. Besides, if you were bitten and Kagome and Inuyasha knew, would you want to tell me?"

Miroku sighed. She was right. He wouldn't want her knowing if it was him bitten instead of Inuyasha. It was just a known fact. But he couldn't help but know that this was bothering Kagome more, for not knowing what was going on. She was worried sick about him. And Inuyasha, he was in pain. He could tell. The Full Moon was coming out tonight. And knowing Inuyasha, he could sneak away when he could when everyone was sleeping. So, he would have to come up with a cover story for him if Kagome asked.

That was the least he could do. At least till they can figure out how to return Inuyasha back to normal. Kagome wouldn't know since she's from the future so they couldn't ask her. There just wasn't anyway to return him to normal. Just no way...

* * *

Inuyasha woke up later. He was gasping, covered in sweat. He could feel the full moon shining on him. He had to get away. so he couldn't hurt Kagome. And the others. Okay, he could handle harming Kouga if he were to show up. But other then that, he couldn't handle hurting his friends. Getting up from the sleeping bag, Inuyasha took off. Running as fast as he could. He could feel skin ripping. Forming his new appearance. Muscles too, were ripping to form new ones. His body was burning. The only thing he did was let out a pain filled scream.

* * *

Kagome woke up from hearing the scream. She looked around the camp and saw that Inuyasha wasn't there. What was going on? Why did she hear his scream? "He went into the forest? Why?" Getting up, Kagome ran into the forest. And started her search for Inuyasha. She had to find him. He would have done the same for her. He had always came to her rescue. And she was going to do the same for him dang it all. But, Kagome had forgotten her arrows. And didn't have enough time to go look for them. She was too concerned for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?! Inuyasha where are you?!" Screamed Kagome.

There was nothing but silence. Well, almost silence. The only sound being made were crickets and her rapidly beating heart. She was about to turn back, that is until she saw something. Something red. Blinking with confusion, she smiled and said "Inuyasha! Wait!" She started to run after the flashing red. Hoping to catch up, thinking that it was Inuyasha. But that was all in her head. she only thought that it was Inuyasha. But could you blame her? Worry can cloud the mind.

But, as soon as she went into the bushes, she regretted following. Standing there was a giant red ogre demon. Kagome backed away in fear. She was about to reach for her arrows that is, until she had remembered that she had forgotten them at camp. She let out a scream and started to run. Running as fast as her legs could carry her. Screaming for Inuyasha to come out and save her. But so far there was nothing.

The demon swiped it's claws at her. Just cutting a strand of her hair. Kagome kept running. Her eyes were wide with fear. Thinking that she was going to die. That's what it felt like. It felt like she was going to die, and without telling Inuyasha how she felt. Then, she tripped over a root that was sticking up from the ground. Turningaround as she fell, Kagome covered her face. Her only thoughts were _'Inuyasha.'_

As soon as she hit the ground, something flew over her. Kagome's eyes were wide. She saw something silver. Looking up, she saw a strange wolf-like creature. But she couldn't be sure what it was. Maybe it was a certain kind of wolf demon. It growled deadly at the orgre. It circled it on all fours. Kagome stared with confusion. It's eyes... they were gold. And soft. Almost like Inuyasha's. But that couldn't be right... Inuyasha was half dog... And, he couldn't transform even if he wanted too.

None of this could be happening anyway. Maybe she was already dead. That had to be it. The wolf... Maybe... No. There was no way that it could have been the same one. The one that bit Inuyasha had black fur. Reflecting the darkness that surrounded it. This wolf... Silver. Showing that it must have a good soul. But then she thought that it only wanted to kill the demon so it could devour her itself. That thought alone scared her.

The wolf charged. Lept in the air and slashed it's claws at the demon. The sound of flesh ripping could be heard in the night. It made Kagome's skin crawl. She always hated that sound. It always reminded her of the times when Inuyasha was badly hurt. It would always bring tears to her eyes. When Kagome looked up again, she saw the demon torn to pieces. Her skin went pale.

The wolf stared at her and started to walk toward her. Her only thoughts were _'I'm going to die! I have to get out of here!'_ But she couldn't. She was too scared to run. Too afriad. The golden eyes of the wolf kept her in place. There was no way she could run. But then, she noticed that the wolf stopped only a few centemeters away from her. Kagome just stared at it. As it, only stared at her.

It let out a small whine and tilted it's head to the side. Kagome, was confused. What did it want? Suddenly, the wolf walked closer to her. And nudge her back. Almost as if it was trying to tell her to stand. Slowly, Kagome tried to get up, but only to fall back on her butt. The wolf gave another whine. Standing up on it's two back legs, it helped Kagome. She just stared at it with amazment. How can it lift her? And stand on it's back legs while holding her with human hands.

Kagome just looked at the sun. It was starting to raise. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep. Thinking about where Inuyasha was. And where this wolf was taking her.


	3. Inuyasha?

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she slept. It's been a few weeks since he came around with Kagome on his back. He couldn't believe that Kagome was on his back. How she had gotten there, he didn't remember. Was she there when he had transformed into that wolf? That could have been it. But, did he try to hurt her? Or, had he been in control and yet just not remember? That could be it... It was the only other thing that Inuyasha could think of at the moment. Sighing, he looked at the sky. The sun was staring to rise. It was the only thing good in his life so far. Besides Kagome and his friends of course.

Kagome started to shift in her sleeping bag. Inuyasha paid no attention to it. He couldn't. Trying to think on ways to reverse the transformation. But, there was nothing... So many things could or would change him back. But, what was the one that would work? Sighing, Inuyasha kept staring at the sky, even when Kagome sat next to him. Concern was clear in her expression. "Are you alright Inuyasha?" She asked.

"I'm fine. What about you? You were hurt when I found you in the forest weeks ago."

"Yeah, how did you find me anyway? How did you know where I was?"

Inuyasha had been trying to explain that to himself... He didn't know. But, he knew that he couldn't just say that he didn't know cause then Kagome wouldn't believe him. Thinking that he was making it up so he wouldn't tell the truth. Even though, it was the truth. He truly, didn't know what happened. There were so many things that he could say. But couldn't bring himself to say. So, he calmly said "I was walking... When I smelt you in the forest."

Well, it wasn't that much of a lie. He was walking through the forest. And, he did smell Kagome. Even though she was right there. But, she seemed to have bought it. At least she did. Now, he just had to talk to Sango and Miroku. They would have to help him find and kill that demon. But then, Kagome might find it weird that they were all looking to kill that demon when it got away.

So, he would have to ask Sango and Miroku to go and get the demon. Since they would have Kirara, and right now... Kirara didn't trust him as much now. It's like cats hate anyone that's cursed. Since, she doesn't hate wolves as much as he does. Sighing, he said "Sango and Miroku are going to hunt for jewel shards while your ankle gets better."

Kagome smiled at him saying "okay. Sometimes Inuyasha, you can be sweet." At that, Inuyasha blushed. He liked it when Kagome complemented him, but he went all bashful when she did. With that, he got up and lifted Kagome to carry her on his back. Kagome didn't complain about him carrying her. And, he was glad for that. Not that he'd admit it, but Inuyasha loved to carry Kagome around. It just felt so right to him. Why that was, he wasn't sure at the moment. But it just did...

Kagome leaned her head on the back of Inuyasha's shoulder. that itself, made him blush a bit. Wait, he was blushing just from her lying her head on his shoulder? It must be the curse. It's messing with his emotions. That has to be it. Emotions never got out like this before, so why would it happen now? By that damn curse.

Miroku and Sango left in the night. Which was good. Kagome didn't need to try to make them change their plans to help Inuyasha while she was awake. Better for her to know at the last minute. It was, after all for the best. But, he wasn't sure how hunting down the demon would help. Unless it had some kind of master. Or, they could use some of it's hair or something to make a potion to change him back to normal. But, those were all long shots to him. It couldn't be that easy could it. After all, nothing is ever easy. Even he knew that and he's lived for two hundred years. (he has, explains it in the third movie)

Sighing, Inuyasha kept walking. There was nothing that he could do but wait for Sango and Miroku to come back with results. That was all he could hope for after all. Was results. That, and maybe something that could change him back to normal. But again, hope was something he wasn't known for. That was Kagome, him not so much...

Inuyasha couldn't stand this. The idea that he could lose himself to the curse at any given moment. Or, that his enemies would find out and try to use it against his friends. Or, just Kagome. Since most of his enemies know that Kagome, was his hearts weakness. The weakness, or a great strength was what Kagome was. Or, maybe she was both. It was hard to say no wasn't it.

Sighing, Inuyasha ran to look for more jewel shards. It was better for it to be just him and Kagome anyway. Sighing greatly again, Inuyasha looked at the sky. Couldn't help but notice how the sky looked. It seemed so peaceful, while he wasn't. "Something wrong Inuyasha, you've been quite..." Kagome asked with concern.

"Fine. Just fine." Inuyasha said trying to ignore the desire to growl. He wasn't sure why he wanted to growl. There was something coming. But he wasn't sure what it was. Shaking that thought from his mind, he kept running. But, Kagome kept asking him if he was sure that he was alright. And, of course he kept telling her that she was worrying over nothing.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha has been cursed? Good, the demon I sent has done his job." Said a dark voice.

"What now master?"

"At the moment, nothing. So long as Inuyasha remains cursed, then the self he knows shall soon vanish. And the people he cares for shall fall along with his old self."

"Of course master. But, what shall we do when the curse fully takes over him?"

"He'll come to us for power..."

"Yes master..."

dark laughter filled the silence of the room. The master had this planned out from the start. He wanted Inuyasha to join him. But, he knew that the half demon wouldn't join of his own free will. So, he made a plan. Get a certain kind of demon to bite Inuyasha. Curse him, and soon enough. Inuyasha will come to him. For, he was the master. The master of all were demons.

(think of him like a circus ring master, anyway need a name for him and it isn't Naraku))

* * *

Inuyasha looked at the sky. There was something... Something that wanted to make him pay... Pay for what, he wasn't sure. But, there was a voice in his head. It was dark. Rough. And blood thirsty. It didn't sound like the voice of his inner demon. No, it was different. Something he didn't want to think about. He tried to block out the voice.

But, the voice was persistent. Which made it harder for him to fight it. But, he had managed just fine. Sometimes though, it almost seemed like it was telling him to go some place. Go and find someone who it called 'master'. But, who is this master? Why would a voice in his head tell him to go there. Sighing, he looked at the sky. The burning wasn't there. And for that he was glad. Kinda. At the moment, he thinks he'd rather deal with the burning in his blood then an annoying voice in his head.

Kagome walked over to him with ramen in her hands. Looking at her slowly, Inuyasha looked away. But, took the ramen from her hands and slowly started to eat. He could sense her worry for him. Inuyasha wished that she'd stop worrying about him so much. Sighing, he whispered "I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me all the damn time."

Kagome sighed and sat next to him. They wouldn't be at the village for another day. She couldn't help but think that it was her fault that Inuyasha was acting this way. But, that couldn't be helped could it. Inuyasha then looked at her, and she couldn't help the small blush that came to her cheeks. He stared at her with such intensity. It was something that she wasn't used to see from him.

Inuyasha dropped the ramen cup and was leaning closer to her. Not sure what was going on. But, she was slightly going along with it. Soon, Kagome was pinned to the ground. Inuyasha above her. His face close to hers. It looked almost as if he was fighting something inside himself. At least, it did... Till his eyes were filled with something she wasn't used to seeing.

Lust was in his eyes. It completely filled his fiery golden eyes. Kagome just stared at him. Feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Inuyasha leaned closer to her. Kagome closed her eyes. This was something that she always wanted... To kiss Inuyasha. Kiss him without the whole 'he's going to kill me cause some crazy person had forced him to transform' thing happening.

Inuyasha gently kissed her. Kagome shivered under his touch. His lips on hers. It was heaven to her. Having to kiss someone you love... It's just something beyond this world. His fangs dragged over her lip. That too, had caused her to shiver. His hands still on either side of her. To her, it just didn't seem to last long enough. For, Inuyasha pulled away. Awareness was back in his gaze. His breath was short and ragged. Almost as if he was fighting an inner battle again. Staring at her, he pulled away from her. Kagome wondered what happened.

Inuyasha placed a shaky hand on his face saying "I... I'm going for a walk..." With that, he started to walk away. Kagome wondered what was happening. Did it have something to do with that bite? Inuyasha was changing a lot. So far, he was taller. More muscles... Hell, he was even stronger and faster. But, she wondered what was wrong with him.

As the hours passed, Kagome was starting to get worried. Inuyasha hadn't come back yet. Where did he even go anyway? Sighing, she was about to get up until she heard something. A howl? Turning around, she screamed as a black wolf came. It was like the one that had attacked Inuyasha the one day. She got up and started to run. Only to then hear something. Her heart stopped.

The voice was deep. Rich, and smooth. But, it was also very rough. When she turned around. Standing there was the silver wolf. But, it wasn't just the silver wolf... but... But... "Inuyasha?"

* * *

**I am so sorry that I hadn't posted in a while, I was so stressed yesterday that I ended up freaking out on my grandma... which, I don't normally do... a friend of mine was reading a book I wanna get published and she kept asking the same question 10 times! TEN FUCKING TIMES! I answered them as calmly as I could, and she still didn't get it, hell, she asked the same questions the day before... anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if I kinda made the chapter a little strange... I'm using my grandma's laptop cause I wrecked my computer, thankfully, I have a brother thats really good with computers, anyway, R&R**

**~FIP~**


	4. Truth

Kagome just stared at the silver wolf man. Not wanting to believe that this is Inuyasha. There is no way that this could be him... Inuyasha can't transform even if he wanted too! After all, Inuyasha is only half human. So cause of that he couldn't transform... Staring at the wolf. Kagome kept staring, noticing a few things that Inuyasha had. But, couldn't tell if it was true... If it was truely him or something that only had the warmth of golden eyes.

It just didn't seem possible.

The silver wolf charged. It's claws drawn, and ready to strike. Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. It always almost like those fights that she's seen on tv when it was her brother's turn to watch something. She thought it was pay back since she always made him watch princess movies.

The black wolf charged at silver one again. It's fangs pirced the left leg of the silver wolf. Kagome screamed in fear. The silver wolf stared at Kagome for a brief moment. But said nothing. Turning it's attenchen back to the black wolf. It used it's own claws to swipe at it. The black wolf went flying. It flipped through the air only to land on it's paws and charge again. Kagome didn't know what to do. She was scared. Thinking if that was Inuyasha. If he was going to live through this fight.

But... it was Inuyasha right? He never loses... Right?

The black wolf howled in pain. It's throat was ripped out of it's skin. The silver wolf threw it's corpse to the ground. It's silver fur tinted red from the blood. Kagome slowly walked over to the wolf. It couldn't be bad right? Slowly, ever so slowly, Kagome walked over to the wolf. Hoping that it was Inuyasha. But at the same time, she wished it weren't. This version of him... It scared her.

The wolf stared at Kagome. His eyes burning holes into her skull. Letting out a small whimper. She started to walk closer to the wolf. Wanting to know if it truly was Inuyasha or not. But, this feeling. The sense of familiraty. (if thats a word) It was strong. And it wouldn't leave her. She had to know, had to know if this was Inuyasha. The wolf backed away. Whimpering, whining. It almost sounded like it was afraid to get near Kagome.

Kagome streached out her hand. Sure, she knew that it was stupid. But it was just a feeling. A sign, something telling her that if she didn't try to reach out for this creature. That something bad could, or would happen. And that itself, was scary. More so, then being attacked by Naraku.

Finally, the creature was backed into a cliff side. His head looked around. Trying to find an escape. But there was none. And Kagome knew that. She had to get closer. Letting out noises to coax the animal. But so far. It didn't get any closer to her. Almost as if it were afraid of her. Or, was it afraid of something else? What could this creature. This wolf, be afraid of?

"Stay away." A voice said.

Kagome blinked. Looking around as she tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded like Inuyasha. But it was deeper. And rougher. Finally, her gaze fell on the wolf once more. It was the only other thing here. "Did... Did you talk?" Kagome asked with confusion. The wolf nodded. It didn't dare speak again. Almost as if talking was too hard for it.

"Stay away... Kagome..." The voice said again. And this time, Kagome saw the wolf's lips moving.

"You can talk?"

A nod from the wolf.

Kagome knelt in front of the wolf. Placing her palm on the side of the wolf's face. It didn't back away. Flintch. Or anything. Instead, it leaned into her touch. Letting out a small content growl emitting from it's chest. Kagome smiled softly at it. "Is it you Inuyasha?"

"Yes..."

"What happened to you?"

"Donno..." He whispered. His eyes were shut. The content growl still emited from his chest. It almost looked like he was sleeping. Kagome stared at him. Trying to figure out something. Figure out how this happened to him. But so far, she got nothing. Wait...

"It was that bite. The one to your shoulder..."

"Yes..."

"You said you didn't know what happened to you."

"I know."

"Then why did you tell me that you didn't know!"

"Knew bout bite... Don't know about transformation..."

_'Smart ass.'_ Kagome thought with a hiss.

Inuyasha's eyes slowly drifted open. His gaze fell on Kagome's concerned eyes. He knew, that she was worried about him. That he wouldn't or couldn't change back. Taking a deep breath, he whispered "can change back... But, can't right now..."

Kagome wondered what he could mean by that. How can he change back, but not at the moment. It could have to do with the reason why he transformed to begin with. But what could that have been? Taking a deep breath, Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and started to rub his ear. It calmed her down a bit. But there was still many things on her mind at the moment. All concerning about Inuyasha. Wondering how to change him back.

But so far, nothing. Takinga deep breath, she leaned close to him. Feeling his soft silvery fur under her head. It was warm. Just like him. Kagome placed her hand on Inuyasha's side. Feeling the fur between her fingers. It was soft like silk. She smiled softly. Only then, to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Kagome as she slept. He couldn't help but stare at her. Even as a wolf, he cared for her. The animal instints inside himself. Calling out to him. Telling him to protect her. She was the one thing that meant more to him then anything. His blood called to her. His soul called to her. Everything, deep inside of himself, calls to her.

But, he feared that he would hurt her in the end. And that, was the last thing he'd ever want to do. No matter what, he would never harm her. No matter what the cost would be. Taking a deep breath. Inuyasha laid on his belly. His head on his paws. Trying to find a way to reverse this curse upon him. But, he still didn't understand every thing that's happening.

First, all the transformations thats happened, he has no memory of when he returns. But when he does transforms into this... He has all the memories back. What is with that? Sighing softly, Inuyasha's mind kept drifting off. But he kept it alert. Not wanting to listen to that voice in his head. The one that kept telling him where to go. To go to the master. He wouldn't. No way in hell would he go.

_"Inuyasha."_

Inuyasha ignored the voice. At least, he was hoping.

_"Go to the master Inuyasha. That is where you belong."_

"No... I don't belong there. I belong here... With her." Inuyasha whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up." Inuyasha heard Kagome say. Shaking him. He wanted to sleep more. And, he didn't know why she was trying to wake him. Growling, he opened his eyes and stared at her. His eyes narrowed into slits. All Inuyasha wanted was to sleep. And Kagome was trying to wakeh im up. For no damn reason!

"What the hell do you want Kagome." Inuyasha said with deman.

Kagome backed away with shock andfear in her eyes. Inuyasha calmed down. His expression softened. He didn't mean to scare her. Hell, Inuyasha doesn't normally snap at her at all. What the hell was wrong with him? None of this was making sense at all. Not to him. Takinga deep breath, he sat up, mumbling out "sorry".

Kagome shook her head saying "no, it's okay. I shouldn't have woken you. Not after that fight you had with that demon."

"What demon?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"But, you spoke to me. You weren't hit in the head or anything."

"What the fuck are you talking about Kagome?"

"I saw you Inuyasha... I saw you as a wolf."

Inuyasha froze. He hadn't expected that. Kagome saw him. Taking a deep breath. He whispered "did I hurt you?" Taking a look a her. Inuyasha didn't see any fear in her eyes. Or any blood. She looked like she was perfectly fine. But, Kagome was always able to hide her pain. But she must have sensed his panic. And shook his head.

Inuyasha nodded and leaned back. Kagome whispered out "how long has this been happening?"

"Since the full moon after the bite."

"And you never remember?"

"Yeah... I mean, I get visions of what happens, pieces of memories of a wolf... And you're always in them... I keep thinking that I hurt you. And Kagome... I'm... I'm..."

"Your what?"

Kagome wanted to know what he was trying to say. But knowing Inuyasha. He wouldn't just come out and say it. But, she had a feeling on what he was trying to say. "Your afraid aren't you?" He didn't denay or comfirm it. But Kagome knew. Inuyasha was afraid of this curse. Afraid that he hurts her when he transforms. Taking a deep breath, she said "your like a were wolf. I could look up on some info. I'm sure that there is some stuff that people keep from contact with them."

"Thanks Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome smiled at him. But then, she frowned asking "is there anything else that you haven't told me? Something that could help me find anything." She was expecting him to say no. Or not say anything. But instead, Inuyasha nodded. What else could there be that would effect him so much. There couldn't be anything else that would bother him. Could there?

"There's this voice in my head. It isn't my own. Or even close to it... It... It keeps telling me to go to the master. Who ever that is. I... I keep feeling a pull... A pull toward this 'Master'. And I can't... I can't go to him Kagome... Please... Don't make me go..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded and held him close to her chest. His head resting on her heart. She won't let him go. Not to this master. It wasn't in her heart. No matter how much Inuyasha bugs her. No matter how much Inuyasha hurts her when he goes to Kikyo. She won't let Inuyasha be controled by this master. No matter what.

* * *

**alright, end of chapter. I have a big plan for Inuyasha and Kagome. If you can guess you get a cookie ^^ anyway, I posted a new fanfic and I'm not sure if it's good, it's called 'Key To Thy Heart, And Thy Blood' it's a mix of Kingdom Hearts and Inuyasha with my own personal twist, please check that out and let me know if it's good, thats all**

**~FIP~**


	5. Answers and Voices

**before I start this new chapter, I'd like to say thank you for a suggestion for the master to Ame. couldn't have thought a better name if I tried ^^**

* * *

"Inuyasha hasn't tried to come to our side sir. He keeps fighting your control." Said a servent to the shadows.

"I see. It seems Inuyasha has found a rock to his humanity. What ever that may be. It must be destroyed. Do you know what it is?"

"No sir."

"Find out."

"Yes sir."

The man smirked in the shadows. Watching as his servent scuttered off like the little insect he is. There was no way that Inuyasha was going to get away. Once he knew what was Inuyasha's rock. He would destory it. And bring him to the lair. Thinking about having the half demon on his side made him laugh. Soon... Very soon. Inuyasha will be his.

"You may have been able to avoid my control over you Inuyasha. But soon, you will join me. No one can ever withstand the power of the great Akurei."

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down toward the village with Kagome. Her and Inuyasha were going to be on their own longer then they thought. (and I only want this story to be bout them for a while, so Sango and Miroku won't be in it for a while...) Kagome had told Inuyasha that she was going back to her time to see if she could find anything that could help him with the curse. Inuyasha shook his head.

He didn't want Kagome to go. And, he felt like if she did go and he was left here. That he would go insane. And lose his humanity. And that was something he didn't want. It was something he feared. Feared that if he becomes more beast, then man, he would attack the people that had learned to accept him.

Or worse. Kill Kagome when she returned.

And that was the last thing that he would ever want. "I'm coming with you Kagome. I won't leave you there in your time where you can get hurt." Kagome just sighed. Inuyasha wasn't sure if she knew that he was lying on the reason why he wanted to go with her. Or, if she was irritated that he won't let her go less he went.

It was confusing.

Kagome sighed once more and said "alright. But you stay inside." Inuyasha couldn't argue with that. It was better then nothing. Smiling, he walked with her to the well. Maybe they could find something that could free him of the curse. There just had to be a way. Inuyasha took Kagome's bag for her. He started to walk toward the fell. She followed after him. Inuyasha though, he didn't pay much attenchen to anything around him at the moment.

There was just nothing to say or do. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Like something was still after him. No, not him. But the one thing that's keeping him sane. He kept his mind blank of any thoughts of her. Any thoughts of Kagome. His main reason for why he stayed himself. He can't let anything happen to her. Not now. Not ever. If he lost her, then he would lose himself. Lose his heart to the darkness of the curse.

Kagome was hit rock... And he would do anything and everything in his power to protect her from those who wish to control him. And that is a promise he intends to keep. To keep close to his heart. And Kagome, she was his heart... Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone just yet. Not even to himself.

* * *

"Find anything yet Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha as he sat on her bed.

They had just gotten to her time over an hour ago. And explained slash lied to her grandfather about why they needed some old scrolls on a demon that can change people by a bite. Her grandfather had handed over the scrolls without complaint. And saying something like "finally someone takes an interest in demon history!" Inuyasha wanted to smack his face. How dence could Kagome's grandfather be some times?

Sometimes, Inuyasha also thinks that her grandfather needs to see a healer or what ever they call their medicen people here. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. Wondering if she had found something. Kagome stared at him and sighed softly. With a shrug, she calmly said "yes and no. I found out mroe about the Were Demons, but I don't know anything about this 'Master' guy that the voice in your head keeps saying."

"And what did you find?" Asked Inuyasha in a calm way. He looked over Kagome's shoulder words... They were written in a different lanuage. Something he's never seen before. He wasn't sure what it said. But wondered if Kagome had mastered this new lanuage. He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Almost giving him the look of a lost puppy.

"It's saying that there are only three ways to break the curse... And well... you won't like the first one.." Kagome calmly said. But she stared at him with sad eyes. Inuyasha didn't like that look. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and make that go away. The sadness in her eyes, it made his heart ache.

"What is it Kagome?"

"The one way to break the curse is to kill you."

"You were right. I don't like it. What are the other two?"

"The other one is that we kill the demon that bit you giving you the curse."

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku said that it's pretty much impossible for that to happen."

"And the last one, is to kill the one that controls all teh demons like that and you'll be free."

"Oh yeah. Finding someone we've never met... Real nice."

"I'm trying Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that Kagome was trying. It wasn't her fault that he was cursed. It wasn't her fault that this was all they could find. There was nothing that they could do about this. Kagome was only trying to help. No matter he couldn't get mad at Kagome. Kagome sniffled. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Oh dear god. She wasn't- She is.

Kagome was crying.

He winced. This was not the way that he wanted it to happen. Pulling Kagome into his arms, he said "I'm sorry Kagome. I'm just worried. I keep thinking that I'll lose my heart and attack everyone. And that is the last thing I'd ever want." Kagome nodded in his chest. Her tears had stained the front of his kimono. Inuyasha could careless at the moment.

At the moment, he only wanted Kagome to be happy. And right now, that couldn't happen so long as he was cursed. It just didn't seem possible. In his minds eye, he couldn't help but see what could happen if his heart was taken over by the curse. Him as a werewolf. The forest that was in his name. Covered in blood. The blood of those who had accepted him. Those who had called him friend.

And the one loves in his arms. Her blood stained his claws. Her fading brown eyes staring at him. The eyes that was so full of life and love. It was something that he loved the most about her. It was something that made her... Kagome.

"Why Inuyasha? I... I thought... I thought... you... loved me..." Her voice had sounded so weak. Her voice that was as soft as a dove's feather. A voice that made his heart melt. It now broke his heart hearing the life fading from her. Inuyasha growled. He growled at himself. The idea of her... covered in blood. Her own lifes blood.

It made him sick to have that thought in his mind.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... Why?"

Kagome stared at him. Her eyes no longer red from crying. She just stared at him with concern. Inuyasha wanted to kiss her. He wanted to hold her in his arms forever. But he knew... That he couldn't. Then, her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You were growling. You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine." He whispered. Not wanting to worry her anymore then she already is. He couldn't help but hide a smile. Kagome was concerned about him. One of the many reasons why he loves her. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha calmly said "don't worry about me Kagome. I'm fine." Kagome nodded and got out of his arms to go get them something to eat.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Lying on the bed. His hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Thinking on what would happen if his heart was taken by the darkness of the curse. But, he already knew. He would end up going to the master. And, he might end up killing his friends. Kagome... Sighing, he kept staring at the ceiling. Then, his eyes widened.

"No..." He whispered. On the ceiling was a pair of cold black eyes. The eyes seemed like they were laughing. It was the eyes he's seen in his dreams. Nightmares. A man in the shadows. Telling him to come to him. To serve him. "No! You can't be here!" Inuyasha shouted. Jumping off the bd and going to the corner.

"You cannot escape me forever Inuyasha. Soon enough, I will find what it keeping your heart from my curse. And when I do. I'll destroy it."

"No!"

"You will join me Inuyasha!"

"NO!"

Inuyasha screamed. Placing his hands on his head. Trying to fight the master. To keep him from controling his mind. The masters powers were strong. Trying to influence his mind. His heart. His soul. Inuyasha was fighting it. Trying to keep the images of Kagome out of his head. Trying to protect her.

"You cannot protect your loved one forever Inuyasha. Soon, she'll disappear. Her blood shall be on your claws. And you'll join me."

_"NO!"_

Kagome ran into the room. Hearing Inuyasha's screams. She couldn't believe that she saw him in the corner. His hands overh is ears. His eyes tightly shut. Kagome looked around, wondering what was causing it. But she couldn't see anything. Running to Inuyasha, she held him close. Restingh is head over her heart. Hoping it would calm him.

She didn't understand why he was freaking out the way he was. It didn't make any kind of sense to her at all. Inuyasha never panics at all. She felt like she would cry any minute. Inuyasha kept whispering "no" over and over. Kagome didn't understand why he was saying that. Just what was going on inside his head right now?

That was the one thing that Kagome kept trying to figure out. What could be going on. What could be in his head to make him freak like this? Kagome feared that she would never know.

* * *

**alrighty, hope you like that I made it seem like Inuyasha was crazy, to answer any questions, Inuyasha really did hear the master, but he's the only one that could hear him, the eyes Inuyasha saw really was there, but again, only he could see it. sorry I hadn't updated I've had huge writers block and I was reading a few books I've been dying to read and I'm writing a story that me and my friend are working on, I've posted the first chapter of it on a different site, I posted the link to it on my profile, enjoy!**


	6. New Power

Kagome stared at Inuyasha as he rested in her bed. She couldn't believe how venerable he looked right now. Normally, it was her that was like this. But Inuyasha? It didn't make sense to her. Maybe he really did see something. That would make some sense. And what ever he saw, it made him afraid for whoever.

Was it her, that he was worried about? Or was it Kikyo?

Kagome sighed softly as her soft brown eyes stared at Inuyasha's sleeping face. Brushing his bangs back, Kagome thought that maybe it was better that he was asleep right now. He hadn't had a decent sleep in days. And that wasn't healthy for him.

Giving a soft smile, Kagome got up and walked out of the room. Closing the door gently so not to wake the sleeping half-demon. Walking down the hall Kagome kept thinking about what would happen now? Where was the master? She remembered Inuyasha muttering that when he was panicking.

But that was the thing. She didn't know where he would be. Or she. Sighing, she walked into the kitchen and saw a note from her mother. Souta was in the living room playing video games and Kagome's mother was at work still.

_Dear Kagome, I know I need you to watch Souta but I forgot a few things at the store the other day and don't have the time to get them. Think you could do that? I'm sure Inuyasha will look after Souta alright._

_Love mom._

Kagome sighed softly. Kinda hard for Inuyasha to watch anything when he's asleep. And doesn't show any sign of waking up at any moment. Walking to the living room, Kagome calmly asked "Souta, can you watch Inuyasha? He's out cold and mom wants me to grab a few things from the store."

"Sure sis. I'll do that. But what if he wakes up? He'll go looking for you." Souta calmly said, still staring at the screen.

Kagome sighed softly. Yeah, Inuyasha would go after her. Then, she got an idea. Grabbing the spare cell phone, Kagome calmly said "if he wakes up call me. If he hears that I'm on my way back he won't see any point in coming out to get me. Sides, I don't plan to stay out too long."

Sure it was a bit of a lie. But Kagome didn't know what else to do. Inuyasha was too tired to do anything. Let alone get out of bed to follow her. All the strain of trying to stay in control was taking it's toll on his body. She could sense that in his demonic aura.

All Kagome could do was sigh. Today was going to be tiring. Maybe if she was lucky that Inuyasha wouldn't wake up for a few hours. That was something to look forward too. It would give her some time to think on how to break his curse. Smiling, Kagome started to walk out of the house with the list and a bag to carry some of the smaller things that she was to carry.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly started to open his eyes. It felt like he had been asleep for days. Groaning, Inuyasha wanted to get up. But his body felt like it was made of led. He was just so heavy that he was surprised that the bed didn't break.

Sighing softly, he forced his body to sit up. Blinking he wondered where Kagome was. Her scent was so strong in the room that he wasn't sure how long she was gone for. Or if she was coming back. Though, the half-demon had to admit, her scent was so soothing.

Her scent it was so soft and soothing. It made him forget his troubles. Like he wasn't cursed. Like he didn't have to worry about Kagome's safety. All of it was gone from his mind. Taking big gulps of her scent, he couldn't help but smile.

But even Inuyasha knew that it couldn't last. That he would have to leave this room to get something to eat. "Maybe some ramen..." He said in a whisper. Forcing his limbs to move, Inuyasha pushed himself to stand. Yeah, to him some ramen sounded good right about now. Pork ramen. Letting out a sigh, Inuyasha walked to the door and started to make his way down stairs.

As he walked down the wooden steps. He couldn't help but notice that Kagome's scent was faint. That was weird... Kagome didn't have school today did she? Closing his eyes, he could faintly hear Souta's screams at the weird box thing that they called a 'TV'. Slowly he opened his golden orbs and walked toward the living room. Maybe he knew where Kagome was.

"Yo kid, where's Kagome?" Asked Inuyasha, trying to pretend that he wasn't still tired. He saw that Kagome's younger brother was into one of his 'games' since he wouldn't look away from the screen thing.

"She went out for a bit. Gone to get a few things mom forgot to grab while she was at the store. She said not to worry." Souta calmly said, still engrossed with his game.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Great. With Kagome out, he couldn't get his ramen. Sitting on the couch, Inuyasha leaned back to relax. But his stomach growled softly. He could only groan. Souta calmly said "Kagome called saying that when you woke up to heat you up some ramen." with that, he paused his game and went to cook Inuyasha ramen.

Inuyasha was thankful. But would have been happier if Kagome made it for him. Thinking about it, it made his face pink. His eyes glossy in a dreamy like state. And, his smile, it was goofy. Like he was having the best day dream ever. Kagome, wearing a red kimono almost like his. Her hair shiny in the sun.

Her eyes sparkled with happiness. And, with little children running around. He wondered what would happen if any of this happened. But, Inuyasha wasn't sure if that would ever happen for him. Kagome deserved better then a half-demon.

Inuyasha sighed softly. Staring at the TV since Souta changed the channel so Inuyasha wouldn't mess with the game and ruin his high score. Inuyasha stared, listening to a woman with something in her hand. With red lettering saying "Channel Five News".

"This breaking news. A armed man went into this local mini store and is holding hostages till he gets his reward. Police are trying to give in his demands without the robber shooting any of the victims. Here is a close up of the people trapped inside." Said the woman, as the camera got closer to the store window.

And what Inuyasha saw almost made his heart stop.

For one of the many people that are trapped was Kagome. But what made his blood boil was that guy from her school was holding onto her. What was his name? Hobo? Hoho? Haku? Who cares.

Inuyasha knew that he had to try to get to Kagome. And fast. Or else she could get hurt. Or worse. Killed. And that was something that he couldn't afforded to happen. Growling softly Inuyasha calmly asked "where is this 'store' that Kagome went too Souta." Inuyasha hadn't stared at the small boy when he had ordered him to say. It was easy to tell that Inuyasha was trying to plan this through this time.

"It's just down the street. Just go straight and make a left. Can't miss it." Souta said with a gulp. He hadn't heard that tone from Inuyasha. And it was kinda scary. It was something that he hoped to never hear from the half-demon again.

When Inuyasha nodded, he ran out the door. Grabbing his sword quick and out the door Inuyasha went. Gone to protect his woman. _'Wait... Kagome's not my woman... is she?'_

_

* * *

_

Kagome was huddled with the other hostages. Hojo was holding onto her, trying to help calm her down. Sure, Kagome should be afraid, but after fighting demons on a daily bases she wasn't as scared of what happened in her world.

"It's okay Kagome, I'll keep you safe." Hojo said with a smile.

Kagome highly doubted that. He couldn't protect her. She should be protecting him. She's the one with sacred powers. Not him. Though, no one knows that. At least, not people outside her home or the past. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to see if the muggers were human. Cause, she had this strange feeling when they were near her.

What ever that feeling was at the moment. She couldn't be sure of that. Squinting her eyes, Kagome saw it. Swirling black aura flowing around the muggers. And that, had caused her to gasp.

Staring at her, Hojo asked softly "what's the matter Kagome. Are these men scaring you?" Yeah, scaring her. That what it was. They weren't demons or anything. Nah. Kagome though, gave a small nod. Sure, she hated lying, but it was better then saying along the lines of.

_Oh yeah, I'm scared. Not just because I have a sick half-demon at home but because we're about to get killed. What do you think Hojo?_

That was something Kagome couldn't tell him. Or risk people asking questions about what was going on. Taking a deep breath, Kagome tried to think of a plan that would save everyone. But, she didn't have a bow with her. Or arrows for that matter. Oh how she wished that Shippou could come through the well like her and Inuyasha.

Least she would have a bow. Kagome could always easily make an arrow out of something. Narrowing her eyes at the demons-in-disguise she wondered how this would work.

"You girl. The one with the black hair and brown eyes. Wearing green." Said one of the men. Kagome looked up, wondering what they would want with her. And, she also noticed that these guys were pretty stupid. Cause hello, most people in Japan have black hair and brown eyes.

Standing, Kagome stared at the demon. Her aura flared enough for the demons to sense. And they tensed slightly. But smirked. Oh crap. Don't tell me that these were demons that could absorb sacred energy and use it for their own gain. _'Shit.'_ Was all Kagome could think of at the moment.

"You wench. Come over here." Before Kagome do anything, the man grabbed her by er hair. Causing Kagome to scream in pain. Hojo tried to get up to help, but one of the other men pushed him down. This was not the way she had planned any of this. Not at all.

"Your the one that travels with the mutt."

Kagome stared at him with shock. How... How did he know? Seeing the man smirk, he growled out "you are the very thing my master seeks. Something, that the master wants destroyed."

Kagome's eyes widened. What did they mean by master? And what did this have to do with Inuyasha? She didn't understand at all. Gulping, Kagome tried to think of a way to focus her sacred energy in her palms. But how was she to do that?

Shutting her eyes tightly, Kagome shouted one name. _"Inuyasha!"_

"_Kagome!"_

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha go through the glass window. Seeing her silver haired savior Kagome couldn't help but give a bright smile. The man glared at Inuyasha. Watching as he landed on his feet not far from them. Everyone stared at Inuyasha with confusion. Even Hojo. And they had only met once.

Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes as he said "you. You better let go of her before I rip you to shreds." You could easily tell that Inuyasha was pissed. That was something that Kagome doesn't see very often. But, the anger that was flowing off of him in waves, it was much stronger then his usual rage.

Kagome thought that she saw his eyes flash red for a moment. But that couldn't be possible... It wasn't a full moon. And he still had Tetsusaiga with him. Less it was also just his anger alone that could make him transform. The demon had finally let go of Kagome and Hojo pulled her to him and away from Inuyasha and the man.

Inuyasha saw this and growled. But, his growl disappeared when Kagome stared at him. Pleading him to let Hojo live. Since Hojo was only to get Kagome out of danger. When she saw Inuyasha's gaze go to Hojo, she thought that he was going to try to rip him to shreds. But only to smile softly when Inuyasha nodded to Hojo.

Inuyasha turned to glare at the man saying "what do you want here? I thought demons didn't live here." Kagome wanted to slap her forehead. People didn't know of demons! Ugh! The demon though, he only laughed at Inuyasha, almost as if he was stupid.

Inuyasha growled deadly. Flexing his claws. Ready to strike. Kagome feared that Inuyasha was going to kill the demon before getting any answers. And both of them couldn't afford that. Not yet.

"I came to find you Inuyasha. The Master has been searching for you, for quite some time now." The demon said. Which caused Inuyasha to freeze. Kagome stared at Inuyasha with worry and concern in her eyes.

The Master. He was the cause of everything. The reason why Inuyasha was the way he was. She wanted to get to that demon and make him tell them where the Master was. And break Inuyasha's curse. But, that was something that no one could get.

Inuyasha growled again. "I don't give a damn about what your master wants from me. I'll never join him." He managed to say between a clench jaw.

The man sighed softly. Looking at Inuyasha almost as if he pitted him. But why? "You know Inuyasha. I was like you once. A half-demon that loved. But a Were-demon came and bit me. Transforming me into what I am now. My rock, was someone I loved deeply."

Kagome and Inuyasha both listened. Sure, there were many people listening too. But they probably didn't understand any of this anyway. So, this man, as once a half-demon. But what does it have to do with Inuyasha...

"But the master found her. And killed her before my very eyes." He said with a sad look in his eyes. Only to grin wickedly. "I enjoyed the smell of her blood. I know I loved her. But, I no longer feel that emotion in my heart. And you Inuyasha. Son of the Great Dog Demon General of The Western Lands. You, shall join us when our Master finds your rock. The one you love, shall die by his hands. Or, by your very own."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at the last part. No, he'd never hurt Kagome. Let alone kill her... Well, there was that one time though, when he was close to losing his human heart in Kaguya's Castle. But that was different. He was pretty much being controlled. He has control as a wolf.

"Your wrong! I'd never do that! I'm nothing like you!" Inuyasha shouted. Growling deadlier, his fangs grew longer. As did his claws. Almost as if he was going to transform into a wolf or full demon. But Kagome sensed that this was only a partial transformation.

And he still had contact with his human heart. And that was something that Kagome knew, just knew that he would never lose.

"Kagome, do you know that guy in the red outfit? I mean, sure he was at our school festival. But why does he act like an animal... And what's with the other guy?" Asked Hojo.

Crap. Kagome had to think of something fast. How was she going to explain this to Hojo? Sure if he was his ancestor then it would have been easier to explain. But no. This was going to be hard to explain since him, and a few other people were seeing this first hand.

"I do know him. But um... I can't really explain anything since I hadn't seen him for a while." Kagome gave a nervous laugh. Okay, it was a stupid lie that no one would believe but it was better then nothing... Right?

Inuyasha tackled at the man. Holding onto him as he ran out the store. "Kagome get everyone out while I distract the demon!" Inuyasha shouted. Oh how Kagome wished that she could sit him. But, she'll have to do that later.

"Lets go everyone! We have to get out of here fast!" With that, everyone started to get out of the store. Once everyone was out, Kagome went to go help Inuyasha. But, someone grabbed her wrist. Turning to look at who it was. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Let me go Hojo. I have to help."

"No way Kagome! They're freaks! They're a lot stronger then you are and they'll rip you to shreds!" Hojo said with a tone that Kagome had never heard from him before.

Glaring, Kagome said "you don't know anything about Inuyasha. He would never hurt me. He's done nothing but protect me. And I have to help him." With that, she slapped Hojo's hand and ran to help the only one that she could ever love. Knowing, that if she lost him, she had lost everything.

* * *

Inuyasha and the man fought. Swinging their claws at each other. Inuyasha had to get the demon away from here. Growling, he gave a swift kick to the head and ran. "Come on you fucker!" With that, he ran faster. The demon followed not far behind him.

Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He knew that Kagome wasn't far behind. But he couldn't risk her safety. This wasn't how he had planned this. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha stared at the sky. It wasn't dark outside yet. And yet he could feel his blood boil.

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha had managed to get to the park safely. Kagome was pretty far behind. So, maybe if he was lucky, she wouldn't get here till after the battle was done.

Howling, Inuyasha felt his skin rip. His clothes tore as his body shifted. He knows that it was risky transforming into the wolf that lies deep within him. But, it was the only way to defeat this man. His hair shifted from his head. To cover his body in silver fur.

The man smirked. "So, you want a wolf fight huh? Fine." The man had also shifted. The same way as Inuyasha. But, instead of silver fur. His hair was blue as the afternoon sky. Inuyasha narrowed his golden eyes at the man. Err... Wolf. Whatever he was at the moment.

But what he knew, was that this had to end. Now. The battle has now begun.

Inuyasha charged. His fangs bared like he was ready to bite at the blue haired wolf's fur. Though, that didn't work. The blue wolf moved out of the way. Causing Inuyasha to hit his face slightly. He dragged across the round slightly. Groaning, Inuyasha growled with pure hate.

"I won't allow you to hurt anymore people." Said Inuyasha with wolf speak.

"Oh but Inuyasha. It's part of the curse. Even you, have the desire to kill people. You even have the desire to kill the one that is like a rock to your sanity." Said the blue furred wolf.

Inuyasha grunted slightly. Sure, he had that desire building within him all the time. But, he never gave into it. He couldn't afford to give into it. Kagome's smile... That was something he never wanted to see fade from his memory. His heart, wouldn't allow it.

"I may be cursed. I may have the desire to kill. But unlike you, I don't give into it! I will never give in!" Inuyasha howled loudly.

With that, Inuyasha charged at the blue wolf. New power flowed through him. It was almost as if Inuyasha could focus the power of Tetsusaiga even as a wolf. Like, the demonic blade had fused with him. Inuyasha almost smirked.

Almost.

Kagome arrived and panted deeply. She couldn't believe how fast she had ran to catch up to Inuyasha. "He's transformed again..." Kagome whispered softy. Thinking that he lost control. She started to run toward Inuyasha. Calling out to him.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's calls. His eyes widened as he thought _'No. Kagome you shouldn't have come!'_ The blue wolf smirked at Inuyasha. And Inuyasha didn't like that look. It made fear flow through him. Fear for Kagome. The blue wolf charged at Kagome. Getting ready to kill her.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear. She was going to get killed. Looking around, Kagome tried to see if she could find something. Anything to use against the wolf. But, she didn't have anything close to an arrow. But found nothing. And, that gave Kagome only one thing to do.

Run.

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha shouted. He wasn't sure if his words would have reached her. But Kagome listened. And got on her knees. Inuyasha landed in front of her. Transforming into a humanoid wolf. Inuyasha smirked at the blue wolf.

Jumping in the air, Inuyasha lifted his leg to kick the wolf. But, it didn't go as he had planned. For, the wolf ducked down in time and bit Inuyasha's leg. Causing Inuyasha to howl in pain. "Inuyasha!" Shouted Kagome in fear for him.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf. This wasn't the end. No. Far from that. Smirking, Inuyasha lifted his hand. Claws glowing brightly with power. Swirling energy was flowing. Kagome wasn't sure what was happening. But, it almost looked like Inuyasha was about to use the Wind Scar.

_'But, he doesn't have Tetsusaiga...'_ Kagome thought with fear. Not for herself, but for Inuyasha.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted, swinging his claws like a blade. And, it was incredible. The Wind Scar came from Inuyasha's _claws? _But that couldn't be possible! The blue wolf howled with rage. Pain was easily heard within his howl.

"If I shall die, then the girl will perish with me! You may survive the attack though Inuyasha. For your sword's protection has also fused with you. The girl though, heheheheh." The wolf said with laughter. Soon, the attack was heading straight toward Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha knew that he would survive, even if he didn't move to protect Kagome.

But the attack would go around him and hit Kagome. Growling, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and ran as fast as he could. But the attack was close to them. Kagome held onto Inuyasha for dear life. _'What am I to do? We both won't get out of range in time. And Kagome will die in the blast unless...'_ "Kagome, create a barrier. It will protect you from the blast."

"But I never-"

"Kagome just do it or you'll die!" Inuyasha shouted at her.

Nodding, Kagome closed her eyes and tried to focus all of her energy to form a wall around her. Inuyasha hissed softly. That had told Kagome that the energy was starting to form. And, cause of that it was hurting Inuyasha. "Don't worry about me Kagome. Just hurry up please!"

Nodding, Kagome focused more of her power to form around her. Sweat started to form on her forehead. Her body was weakening from all the power flow leaking to form the barrier. Finally, the pink wall of sacred energy formed around her. And the blast had finally hit.

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned out.

"Kagome, are you okay? Say something!" Someone yelled at her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, slowly starting to open her eyes. Was she dead? No... Inuyasha was protected by Tetsusaiga's power. She slowly lifted her hand. And saw Inuyasha. He was normal again. Smiling softly, she gently placed her hand on his cheek. Wanting to see if this was real. It was.

When Kagome was about to pull her hand back, Inuyasha placed his hand over hers. Holding it there. "I'm glad... that your safe Kagome." He whispered in such a gentle and tender voice. That she didn't think it was possible for him. It made her blush softly.

Giving a soft smile, Kagome's eyes soon drifted closed. Not able to stay awake from the lack of her energy. Soon, her world went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm redoing this fic, it's crap compared to how I write now, and also kinda left it alone too long so cause of that I'll be deleting it and restarting it


End file.
